


What Grace Have I?

by Valiant



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pet Names, Rimming, Top Tony Stark, You Decide How Old Peter Is, this is very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant/pseuds/Valiant
Summary: Tony watches his angel sleep. He looks beautiful, peaceful, and radiant. He looks like he needs to be debauched.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 192





	What Grace Have I?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies. This is me getting back into the habit of writing. Please be kind and leave a comment or kudos if you enjoy it. <3
> 
> This is softer than I'm used to...

Sunlight filtered through the gossamer curtain, a breeze coming through the window and ruffling Peter’s hair. The boy looked radiant in his sleep, Tony mused to himself as he studied his young lover. Peter was an angel, from his cupid’s bow lip to his tousled curls. Even the little snores he made as he slept sounded heavenly. He looked at peace, like a boy his age should.

Tony couldn’t help himself. He kissed Peter on the nose, causing Peter to grumble and scrunch his nose up.

“What?” Peter muttered, rubbing at his eyes. He blinked at Tony, most likely trying to clear the sleep from his brain.

The older man chuckled and ran a hand through Peter’s messy hair, grabbing a fistful to tilt Peter’s head back for a kiss, morning breath be damned. The kiss was slow and easy, like mornings should always be.

Peter was the one to break the kiss. “Mm...can I help you?” Peter asked, smiling sweetly against Tony’s lips.

“I was thinking I could help you,” Tony returned, kissing Peter once more, still slow and lazy, a honeyed glide of lips. They stayed like that for a long moment, simply kissing.

Once more, Peter broke the kiss. “Were you watching me sleep again?” he asked with a laugh, a hand coming up to cup Tony’s cheek, scratching his beard.

“Guilty,” Tony confessed, nibbling Peter’s bottom lip, eliciting the exact reaction he wanted. Peter moaned, scooting closer to Tony until he met him in the middle of the bed. The younger man ran a hand down Tony’s chest, scraping his nails over his nipple.

“Dirty old man,” Peter teased, licking playfully at Tony’s lips.

“Not as dirty as you.”

“Lies.”

Tony leaned back, looking Peter over once more. His skin glowed in the early morning sun, legs tangled in the dark blue sheets of their bed. “You’re so beautiful,” Tony murmured, pushing Peter’s hair back from his forehead. It was a little dirty from the day before, but it was still soft and perfect, like everything about the young man next to him. Peter blushed at the compliment, still not used to them after all these years together. 

“Is my boy feeling shy?” Tony cooed, a goofy grin on his face.

“Me? Never,” Peter answered. It was a lie, but he would accept it.  
Tony kissed Peter’s cheeks, then his nose, his forehead, his lips. Peter hummed, hands wandering over Tony’s chest and stomach, squeezing at his waist. “Kiss me properly,” Peter fussed, trying to catch Tony’s lips with his, failing each time. 

“What’s the magic word, angel?” Tony teased, laughing as Peter caught his lower lip between his teeth.

The magic word was lost between them as Peter slid his tongue into Tony’s mouth. They kissed, slow and long, for what seemed like ages, Tony pulling Peter flush against him by grabbing his behind and groaning when he felt how hard his young lover was against his hip.

“That for me?” Tony asked, breaking the kiss to nip at Peter’s sharp jawline. 

“Always,” Peter said, looping an arm around Tony’s neck with a grin, “You going to do something about it?”

“I might,” Tony returned, reaching a hand between them to give Peter’s cock a squeeze. This earned him a moan and a bite to his neck.

“I wanna cum,” Peter mumbled into his neck, thrusting into Tony’s fist. Tony let him for a couple thrusts before taking his hand away, much to Peter’s frustration.

“Patience, baby doll. Let Daddy savor you,” Tony purred, nibbling on Peter’s ear, causing the young man to shiver. The boy nodded, willing to do whatever it took to get Tony’s hand back on his cock. “Here’s what we’re gonna do, baby. I’m going to make you feel good for a little bit, and then I’m going to fuck that tight hole of yours.”

The shift in their dynamic, that subtle exchange in power, came to life. Peter nodded eagerly, pulling Tony in for another kiss, something the older man happily granted. Wordlessly, Tony pushed Peter onto his back, kissing up the column of his neck, down his jaw, and back to Peter’s lips. He could never get enough.

“I. Love. Kissing. You,” Tony said, punctuating each word with a kiss to Peter’s face. Loving Peter was the easiest and greatest thing he had ever done. 

Peter laughed, cupping Tony’s face to make the man look him in the eye. “Never stop,” the young man suggested, whiskey colored eyes dancing in the morning light.

Tony smiled at that, turning his head to kiss Peter’s palm, an unspoken promise. He nuzzled Peter’s neck, irritating the sensitive skin a little with his beard before kissing his way down to Peter’s broadening chest. Tony paid special attention to Peter’s nipples, biting and licking them in turn, causing the boy beneath him to pant. Peter behaved though, simply burying his hands in Tony’s greying hair and letting the older man pleasure him.  
He continued to make his way down, sucking a hickey onto Peter’s hip before kissing around his cock, teasing Peter until the young man was squirming.

“C’mon, babe. I wanna feel your mouth,” Peter urged, tugging ever so gently on Tony’s hair. The older man smiled against Peter’s thigh, shaking his head. 

“You will, baby boy,” Tony promised, shifting suddenly to his knees, lifting Peter’s hips up as well. He watched the dawning of understanding come to Peter’s face before he spread Peter’s cheeks and licked a broad stripe from Peter’s hole to his balls, sucking one into his mouth.

Peter cried out, covering his face. His baby boy was still so new to the world of pleasure that this embarrassed him. He’d get used to it someday, but this morning it still made him feel shy.

“Feels good, right, baby? Be honest,” Tony murmured against Peter’s skin, lapping at Peter’s hole once more. He chuckled as Peter nodded, accepting the silent confession. Tony licked at Peter’s entrance again, slow and sloppy, trying to get his boy to open up. “C’mon, kitten. Don’t be shy. Open up for your old man.”

The boy moaned weakly, his body tensing as he willed himself to relax. “I’m trying, Sir,” Peter whimpered, peaking at Tony from behind his fingers.

“And you’re doing so well. Just relax and enjoy, baby. You know I got you,” Tony cajoled, licking Peter’s hole again and again, rubbing over it with his thumb, trying to get the tense muscle to relax. The moment the tight ring gave in, Tony licked into Peter, fucking him with his tongue. Peter’s hands immediately tangled into Tony’s hair, pulling weakly as Peter tried to shift his hips in Tony’s strong grasp.

Tony smacked Peter’s hip in reprimand. “Be still. Be good,” Tony warned, diving back in with a groan. He worshiped Peter’s ass for several long moments, before finishing with a bite to Peter’s ass cheek, earning him a well deserved tug to his hair.

He looked down at Peter, a shadow cast on his face from clouds blocking the sun. He was flushed and breathing heavily, tears forming in his eyes. “Feel good, angel?” Tony asked, dipping the tip of his thumb into Peter. The boy nodded frantically, swallowing. Tony smirked. “Use your words.”

“Yes...I need you in me. Can I get the lube?” Peter asked, trying to wiggle in Tony’s hold to push his thumb in further. He gasped as he got his wish, his body swallowing the digit eagerly.

Tony nodded, removing his thumb and swatting Peter’s thigh, watching with a big grin as Peter scrambled to get the lube. “Always so eager,” he commented, giving himself a squeeze.

“And what about it?” Peter asked, throwing a cheeky grin over his shoulder before returning to the center of the bed with the lube, handing it to Tony. He laid down again, spreading his legs and biting his lip. Tony took in the sight with an appreciative hum, spreading Peter’s legs further so he could kneel between them.

“Nothing, sweetheart,” Tony said with a grin of his own, wasting no time as he dribbled lube onto his fingers, warming it between his fingers and thumb before he pushed a finger into Peter, leaning down to kiss his neck.

Peter moaned wantonly, mouth falling open as he clung to Tony’s shoulders. “Daddy…” he whined, cupping the back of Tony’s head, fisting his hair. Tony was gentle as he began to open Peter up, aware the boy might be a bit tender from when they got a little rough the night before. He slowly moved his finger in and out, curling it to brush against Peter’s prostate.

“You’re perfect,” Tony whispered into Peter’s ear, adding a second finger, scissoring them, “Perfect and all mine.”

“Yours,” Peter mumbled in agreement, nodding his head, “Daddy’s.”

Tony bit down on the junction of Peter’s neck and shoulder, sucking a hickey there, a shameless show of ownership. Peter whimpered and went pliant, muscles relaxing enough to where Tony could add a third finger easily.

“There’s my sweet boy,” Tony cooed, sitting up so he could watch his fingers disappear into Peter’s body. The sight made his cock twitch. “Do you think you’re ready for me, angel?”

Peter nodded, moving to sit up so he could turn over.

“No, baby. I wanna see you,” Tony said, voice soft and sweet as he pushed Peter back down onto the bed. Peter laid back down obediently, worrying his lower lip as he looked up at Tony. “I got you, remember? Just relax and feel good.”

“Okay...please hurry. I feel empty,” the younger man said, rubbing Tony’s sides and pulling him down on top of him.

Tony wasted no time, hiking one of Peter’s legs up into the crook of his elbow and slowly pushing in, hissing as Peter’s tight walls pressed around him. “Damn, baby. Always so tight,” Tony groaned, pressing their foreheads together. He gave Peter a moment to adjust to the intrusion, moving his hips once Peter nodded, urging him to thrust.

“Oh god…” Peter moaned, hands scrambling for purchase on Tony’s shoulders. “Oh god...oh fuck…”

“Feels good?” Tony asked, checking in with his boy. At Peter’s broken moan, he rolled his hips, adjusting his angle until Peter cried out, that breathy, telltale cry of Tony finding that magical spot.

“There. Like that, oh my god, Daddy…” Peter urged, hand moving down to grab Tony’s ass, pulling the older man closer.

“Fuck yeah, baby boy,” Tony praised, keeping the steady roll of his hips. He kissed Peter, a filthy, lazy kiss that was all tongue. The boy gave as good as he got, whimpering when Tony pulled back to look at him. “You’re gorgeous, fucking beautiful,” he praised, grabbing Peter’s thigh and pushing it to Peter’s chest, sliding in deeper.

Peter let out a choked moan, squeezing his eyes shut as he adjusted. “Daddy, please. I wanna come. Lemme touch myself?” Peter asked hand moving from Tony’s ass to his cock, hovering until he got permission.

“Go ahead, baby. Come for me,” Tony urged, thrusting a little faster into Peter, “I know you can, go on.”

The younger man’s hand flew to his cock, stroking himself eagerly as Tony rocked into him, muttering praise and encouragement. Peter came not long after with a dry sob, making a mess of his hand and stomach. Tony cursed as Peter squeezed around him, unable to help himself as he thrust into Peter, hard. 

“Come, Daddy. Come in me, make me all yours,” Peter moaned weakly, holding onto Tony with his clean hand. At Peter’s request, Tony came inside Peter, cock twitching inside his hole as he made a mess of the boy. He pulled out of Peter with a groan and rolled onto his side, cuddling next to his lover.

Tony studied Peter’s blissed out face, taking in his flushed skin and sleepy smile. His heart burst when Peter turned to face him, that bright morning sun shining on his sleepy smile, his face radiant. It took Tony’s breath away. 

“Good morning, angel,” Tony whispered, resting a hand over Peter’s heart as he kissed his curls.

“Good morning, babe,” Peter returned, resting his hand over Tony’s, interlocking them. 

Tony hoped Peter would hold his hand like that forever, until the sun set for the final time, until the angels called them home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it. I can be found on Tumblr as valiantthewriter. Feel free to stop by and say hi <3


End file.
